The Elixir
by ninapixie
Summary: "But a strong nonbeliever cannot be compelled to believe, for he has to convince himself to even try." - Count of St Germain. Nathan and Lara race against Martin Blacksmith who's after a well-known elixir of life, intending to abuse its power, despite all the warnings and an ancient curse that could destroy the life as we know it.
1. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

(after the events of UC3: Drake's Deception and Tomb Raider reboot)

_"A man who never dies, and who knows everything."_ Voltaire about Count of St Germain

_Somewhere in France_

The first clue for the legendary Elixir of life was right in front of Lara and her companions when all of a sudden a quake shaked the wall made of cold, moldy rocks surrounding them. They were 500 feet below the surface, just one chamber away from the clue and there was no time for backing off. One thing Lara was certain of was, whoever hid the clue here sure as hell didn't want anyone to find it. Well, isn't it always like that?  
After few seconds of terror, the quake ultimately stopped and everyone sighed with relief. They sure had more luck than sense. Lara slowly approached the end of the rocky hallway they were in, carefully watching her every step. As she enlightened the wall with a torch in one hand and a map in the other, countless drawings and symbols showed up written all over it. Drawings showed people drinking from a well beyond which was probably some kind of divine figure.  
Lara was almost sure these chambers were built before the new era but discovered by someone many years later. She noticed three small holes on the wall, surrounded by a circle. It looked like a mechanism that could possibly open the passage.  
-Lara, my darling. What are you up to?- Martin, approached her as he packed bottle of water back in his brown, leather pouch. –This looks like a dead end.  
-Actually, I believe it is the passage that will lead us to the chamber containing our clue. Here, hold this!- she impatiently gave him the map and torch.  
Martin Blacksmith was a 30 year old British, successful, archaeologist and a historian who spent his lifetime searching for the elixir. He was also writing a book about ancient, mythological and legendary items with great powers but he was never before this close to any other item.  
He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes which he usually hid under his shades. Martin was wearing beige pants, white V neck t-shirt and black, boots. Besides his pouch, he was also carrying a gun belt, just in case something unexpected happens.  
Meeting Lara two years ago raised his hope and chances for finding the elixir but also brought him love. Or so it may seem before. As they were standing far below the surface surrounded by endless, dangerous catacombs and tunnels, the only thing he really cared about was the clue behind that wall.  
As Martin held her stuff, Lara gently and carefully placed three fingers in the holes and tried turning the mechanism. After few worthless moments of trying to initiate it, she finally turned it on the left and made a full circle. As she pulled her fingers out and took few steps back, the mechanism arched out and on the same place wall loudly opened and revealed the last chamber.  
-Flawlessly done.- Martin commended her job.  
Everyone else interestingly followed them inside a newly discovered room mostly hoping they will find a hidden treasure. But there was no gold or silver. Nothing shiny or priceless.  
They were greeted by a wooden table with a small box placed in the middle of the room and surrounded by walls with the same drawings and symbols from the passage. Martin and Lara excitingly approached the table while the others were regretfully searching around for any kind of treasure. Box that appeared to be made of bronze, had no lock so Lara opened it. Inside, they found an item wrapped with a silky patch. As soon as she revealed what's inside, she giggled to her chin.  
-Could it be?- Martin said abashedly looking at an old, rusty clock.  
-Let me check for engravings.- she turned the backside of the clock. –Yes! This is Count of St. Germain's clock. Martin, we found it!  
-What's so special about the old rusty clock? That's no clue and sure as hell no treasure.- one of their companions sounded from behind as he saw what she was holding.  
-Count of St. Germain was a famous alchemist back in 18th century, amongst other things such as being a musician. A legend says he discovered the elixir of life and disappeared from the public eye while he was in his 70's, looking like a 40 year old man. This is his clock he always had around his neck. He never appeared without it. Legends of the elixir say, if the one who's using it wants it to work properly, has to keep the elixir in their clock.- Lara said as she remembered the old alchemy book she once read.  
-And it will bring us the treasure you're longing for.- Martin tried to assure them. -Is it possible that Count himself hid the clock here?- he took it out of Lara's hands and investigate it himself.  
-I think we'll find out soon enough.- she noticed a paper at the bottom of the box.  
As Lara unwrapped the paper, she realized it was a letter written with ink on English language. Firstly she read it to herself and then frustratedly turned to Martin and others.  
-I don't think we should take this with us!- her change of mood slightly worried everyone else. –It's not safe.  
-Lara, what are you talking about? THIS is what we came here for.- Martin worriedly looked at her, hoping she won't try to wreck his plan.  
-Sorry to interrupt your quarrel but...- one of men sounded from corner of the chamber, worriedly looking at them. –Could this be your Count?  
He pointed at a skeleton, leaned on the wall, still having his clothes on. Everyone quickly surrounded what's left of that man, and waited for Lara's and Martin's response.  
-It can't be! We still have 3 other clues on different locations and the map clearly says this is the first one! He was supposed to be alive to hide them too, you know.- Martin said hoping he wasn't staring at Count of St. Germain's lifeless body.  
-I don't think it's him.- Lara whispered as she crouched next to the skeleton. –Notes say he was always wearing at least two jewels on his clothes and had diamonds in his pockets.- she tucked her hand in a pocket. –But there's none on this body. And just like Martin said, he had to be alive to hide the rest of the clues. Nevertheless, I'll take a sample just to be sure.- she stood up and turned to Martin who was relieved. –That still doesn't mean we will take the clock with us.  
-Lara, don't do this.- he calmly said with a slightly warning tone.  
-The letter from the box says it all: _One who reads this, mark my words. The potion obliterated the life I used to have, all that's left now is an empty soul. Every man's true treasure is his age and experience. You will have none if the potion is what you crave for. If the thirst is stronger than your sense, remember this. Old man with a young soul knows what life means, but a young man with an old soul never truly lived. If the clock leaves this chamber, with time, dark will rise_.- she glanced at Martin who was getting slightly anxious. –One thing I know about tombs holding dark secrets is that you never know if a curse is waiting for you. This is a warning and we should take it seriously.  
Martin entertainingly laughed and looked at their companions who started having second thoughts about their adventure. He should've expected something like this from a 23 year old brat.  
-You will not obliterate this! I finally have the first clue for one thing I've always wanted to find and I am not stopping now! It's just a clock. There are few other clues we have to find.- he seemed pretty obsessed with it as he strongly gripped the clock in his hand.  
-How can you risk our lives for one clock? It's not even the important part of the elixir!  
-It sure is important! Every single detail has to be involved. I thought you will understand that.  
-I am the head of this expedition and I won't let you do this.- Lara bitterly approached him and crossed her arms.  
-Wrong. I am the head of this expedition and I don't give a damn about what you think.- he maliciously grinned and on everyone's surprise took a gun out of the holder around his waist. –Thank you for bringing me here, darling. You know I wouldn't be able to do it without you.- he pointed the gun at Lara and started moving to the exit.  
-What the hell are you doing?- she asked with disbelief as she glanced at everyone else who started moving out too.  
-I knew you would rebel against my plan as soon as you realize there is a curse involved. Oh Lara, just like that you abandoned all our dreams. All these years of searching for it and now you give up.  
-Sir we have to go.- one of their companions said to Martin, clearly aware of the situation they were all in. –This place will start collapsing on itself as soon as we leave the chamber.  
-I'm guessing they were paid in advance.- she said and promised to herself to never trust a man again.  
-Just say the word and I will pull the trigger. You don't really wanna die like in a tomb, right?- he didn't have any time for chatting.  
She answered with silence. It was impossible to predict the man she loved would do this to her but now Martin was pointing his gun at her, eager for power the elixir was offering him. When they decided to start this expedition, after Lara accidentally found the map, they swore to each other that everything they find will be protected by the UK government and hidden from the ones who could abuse it's power. She will blame herself for the rest of her life if he succeeds in his plan.  
-You had your chance.- he stepped out of the chamber. –I'm sorry it had to end like this.  
-No, you're not.- Lara senselessly retorted.  
As soon as Martin's companions closed the passage behind them, the quake reactivated even stronger than before. Stone walls around Lara started collapsing as she desperately searched for any hidden exit, though she was pretty skeptic. She was left in a chamber 500 feet underground, surrounded by tunnels and with one torch with a pelting flame. Letter from Count ended up in her pouch, just like one skeleton's bone, as she started touching moldy walls looking for any other passage.  
Then she noticed one part of the wall about her size, slightly different than others. It was gray while the others had a light brown tone. Unlike the rest of the wall, this part had only one symbol on it. Circle with a triangle and three arrows coming out of the triangle's bottom side. Lara knew she saw it in one book before but she had no time to recall what she read about it. As she pushed that part of the wall, another mechanism triggered, accompanied with loud cracking sound. She paused from pushing, realising the room started filling with water.  
-You've got to be kidding me!- she said to herself and again tried opening the secret passage.  
When she finally managed to open it the water was already around her waist, making her leave the torch behind since she had to dive in to get through the passage. Poor light she had was now completely gone, but when she emerged out of the water, her face was illuminated by the sunlight coming through the top of the vertical tunnel she was in. Lara noticed old, rusty stairs reaching the top and without much thinking started climbing them.  
After few minutes of desperately climbing away from the rising water, she finally reached the top and quickly got out of the tunnel. She took a minute to lay next to the entrance, just to take a breath and go through what happened to her. As soon as water started leaking out of the tunnel, she distanced from it and hide from Martin and others behind a tree. They were about 100 feet away from her, ready to move to the next clue which was located in Spain. Lara didn't even try stopping them since she knew Martin will shoot at her as soon as he sees her alive. Instead of direct attack, she waited for their cars to leave the ruins, before she checks out if her waterproof pouch is legitimate. Her phone had a pretty long list of people who could help her in this situation.


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Two weeks later, somewhere in Spain_

Sully, Cutter, Chloe and Nate were standing right in front of the cave their companion mentioned through the phone, near the mountain ridge Sierra Grande. Since they were quite skilled adventurers and thieves, Mr Blacksmith hired them for a quite large amount of money to get him inside that cave. Sully and Chloe were the only ones who knew who Blacksmith was.

-I thought we were going to Spain for a vacation.- Cutter ruefully said.

-You said you know this guy, right?- Nate asked Sully as they dropped their stuff on the ground.

Gentlemen were wearing their usual, Nate his french sweater and jeans, Sully in cargo pants and blue Havana shirt and Cutter wearing his favorite leather jacket and jeans. Chloe was wearing tight, cargo pants and a white top.

-Well, he was connected to an old friend of mine.- Sully said as he began recounting the story. –Conrad Roth, captain of Endurance was working with Mr Blacksmith before he died in a shipwreck 2 years ago. Chloe, I think you've heard about this.

-I remember it.- she reluctantly said, fixing her hair. –That young archaeologist, Lara something, was aboard that ship too.

-Yes... Lara Croft. She was Mr Blacksmith's girlfriend for the last few months but... she died two weeks ago while they were on an expedition, looking for the first clue for the elixir.

-So although his girl died, he still continued searching for the damn elixir that might not even be real? What a jerk.- Cutter said with disgust.

-What happened to her?- Nate curiously asked his old friend.

-She was stuck in the tomb where they found the first clue. As Blacksmith and his companions moved towards the exit, they realized the water started rising. According to them, she drowned.

-A horrible way to go.- Chloe sighed, leaned on their car.

-I think there's more to it. Conrad described Lara to me. Young, spirited soul, always smiling and laughing, looking for what's lost and forgotten, looking for new adventures. Reminded me of you, Nate. But she never crossed the line, unlike Blacksmith. She went through hell on that island, after the shipwreck. She must've been aware of the curse possibility and it could be that she rebelled against him.

-You think he left her on purpose?- Nate waited for Sully to nod. –Well, he's obviously obsessed with the elixir and we obviously always end up dealing with the bad guys.

-Should've gotten used to it, kid. But hey, that's just my opinion. Maybe he's a good guy, you never know.

As Sully finished his sentence, loud noise of vehicles sounded from the distance. Soon enough, three large, black vans appeared on the gravel road, quickly approaching them and the cave.

-Nate remember, if they say they have candy, don't get in the van.- Cutter said and loudly laughed, making Nate sarcastically smile and punch him in his shoulder. –Just kidding, darling.

-I'll wait in the car, in case something goes wrong.- Chloe hurriedly said and got in the car.

As Martin walked out of the first van, others came right behind him, carrying weapons. That didn't look friendly to boys but there was no way they could escape them now. Nate had a gun in his bag, and Cutter touched his knife to check if it's still in his pocket, however there was no way three of them could win over 15 other guys with shotguns.

-Victor Sullivan, I suppose?- Martin approached Sully who was awkwardly staring at the guns.

-Yeah., and you must be Martin Blacksmith.- he worriedly looked at a new face. –What's with all the weapons?

-My apologies, sir.- Martin politely said and ordered his men to put weapons away. –But on my position you can never be safe. I tend to secure my life and expeditions.- he glanced at Nate's suspicious look.

-Guess you didn't have these guys when your girl died.- Nate carelessly said and laughed but all he got in return was Sully's warning look.

-Bad news travel fast. I did all I could to save Lara.- Martin pretentiously approached Nate and offered a handshake. –You must be Nathan Drake I've heard so much about.

Nate reluctantly accepted a handshake, knowing this guy was a liar whose mind was probably focused only on what was inside the cave behind them. He wouldn't be surprised if Martin actually did leave that Lara girl to die.

-So can you tell us how you tracked down this elixir and what you know about it?- Sully pretended like he and the rest didn't spend all night reading about the potion and legends involving it.

-Straight to business, huh? I like that.- Martin laughed and leaned on their car, making Chloe uncomfortable behind tinted glass. –A lot of people possessed the Elixir of life, but not many really knew how to create it. Two years ago, Lara discovered a tomb in the UK, holding a map made by Count of St. Germain with coordinates of 4 different locations with 4 different clues.- he excitingly started describing what happened. –Before going anywhere, she wanted to find out more about the Elixir and Count himself. Luckily for her I spent most of my life researching of both. When we started working together, we realized the clues are actually necessary things we had to posses in order for Elixir to be created. Some of them are the actual ingredients. I was finally ready to find the Elixir after years of searching for it. Since Lara had an adventurous soul, she simply had to accompany me on this expedition, no questions asked. UK government aided us under one condition: We had to promise we will bring everything we find to them to keep it safe, away from the _bad guys_.- he straightened back up and continued. –The second clue is right in this cave.

-Have any idea what could it be?- Cutter interestingly asked.

-Exactly what Nicolas Flammel discovered 700 years ago. Philosopher's stone.

-Oh ok, so we're ultimately going after Voldemort?- Nate humorously said as he reluctantly remembered the first and last Harry Potter movie he ever saw. –Could he wait for us at the end of the cave?

-Are you always this unprofessional?

-Only on my good days.

-Let's hope it will stay like that till the end.- they felt caution in his voice. –After what happened to Lara I'm almost sure there's a curse involved. We need to be careful.

-Why? Curses make everything more interesting and exciting!- Nate sarcastically said and grabbed his bag. –Are we going or what?

-Gentlemen, you lead the way. Give me a second to choose whom of my men to take with me.

As the boys entered the cave, Martin pulled one of his guys aside next to the car Chloe was in and started explaining how will their real plan develop. Luckily, they didn't notice that one of the windows was half open.

-When we finally get what we came here for, we'll leave them just like we did last time. I can't risk more people knowing about this. Also, I'd like to shoot that cocky son of a bitch in the head myself.- Martin said with a threatening look on his face.

After they finished talking and distanced from the car, Chloe checked behind the car for the rest of the guys. They were mainly scattered outside the cave, looking for any treasure that could possibly be nearby or searching for anyone who could sabotage their plan. Hopefully, they didn't notice car rocking when she moved to the back seat to find her phone. There was more to this expedition than the boys thought. Or Martin.

After half and hour, boys have been already deep inside the damp, wet cave with water almost reaching above their knees. They didn't come across anything interesting nor suspicious so soon they all got bored and tired of walking.

-Tell me about yourself, Mr Drake.- Martin interestingly said as he approached Nate, ahead of everyone else.

-I thought you said you heard a lot about me.- Nate giggled as he almost slipped on a slicked underwater rock. –Crap...

-Yes. Heard you were dead, too.- he pointed out that not everything what people say is necessarily true.

-Touché. Well, I'm a 33 year old treasure hunter, fortune seeker and a professional thief with a minimum knowledge of deep-sea and artifacts in it. Francis Drake is my ancestor and he's the reason why I began with treasure hunting, tombs and solving mysteries and curses. I was recently divorced and contrary to popular beliefs, not dead.

-Divorced?- Martin curiously said.

-He can't even spell the word romance, let alone to use it in real life.- Cutter humorously said and made everyone chuckle.

-At least I was married. You couldn't get a girl to marry you even if you were the last man on Earth.- Nate happily opposed his friend.

-Shut up you two. I'm just glad I had a chance to say _I told you so_.- Sully sounded, walking behind Martin's men. –Elena is a good woman, but not for you.

-Your turn.- Nate ignored Sully as he was more interested in Martin's life.

-Of course. I'm 30 years old and most of my life I spent researching famous, ancient artifacts. Amongst other things, I'm mostly an archaeologist but at the moment I'm writing a book that involves the Elixir.

-What are you planning to do when you finally find that Elixir?- Nate remembered what Martin said to them earlier and corrected himself. -I mean, when you finally collect all pieces of it?

-Hand it over to the UK government in protection.- he lied. –The elixir has to be safely hidden from any potential threat.

-Smart thinking.

Nate nodded his head in sign of appreciation towards Martin's aspect of the Elixir and its power. He seemed very intrigued by the potion, almost obsessed, but at the same time careful and pent-up. Maybe he didn't leave his girl to die in a tomb after all. Nate was hoping Martin is just like he introduced himself to them since he started liking his attitude. Still, something did smell wrong about his heavily armed men. If he was half as humble and honest as he described himself, he would never secure his ass like that. And he would probably die with his girl.

-This is it. Huh, I actually did expect Voldemort to show up.- Nate stood as they faced the end of the cave, enlightening the stone wall in front of them with his flashlight.

-What the hell?!- Martin abashedly said as he saw symbols and drawings all over the wet wall.–I saw them before, back in France.

Amongst others, the was the one with the well, divine creature and people surrounding it. Drawing was much bigger, considering the massive size of the stone and the small one in the tomb where Lara was left behind to die. Martin automatically looked for three holes where he could put his fingers. Hopefully, there was more of the cave behind that stone wall.

-Which means we're in the right place.- _and we will soon go home_, he thought.

-Search for holes. There could be a mechanism somewhere opening a passage.

Everyone started groping stone walls around them, on Martin's demand. Reason why he didn't search with them was 'cause he was a complete anti-talent for anything involving exploring. He was a man interested in the final outcome and that was it. During any important expedition with Lara, he would usually sit and wait in the car or helplessly follow her or whoever else, hoping it will soon end. In short, everyone else was always doing the job for him.

-Found it.- Nate yelled after long two hours of searching. –Three holes placed closely to each other, right? I'll try turning it on.- everyone spotted him almost completely immersed in the water.

-Be careful, kid.- Sully warned him. –We've been through situations like this before. I don't want another possible curse hanging around my ass for the rest of my life.

-Don't worry about me old man.

Nate wearily said as he finally turned the mechanism and noticed that the stone which was supposed to be the end of the cave, cracked in the middle and moved apart, opening a passage and lowering the level of water to their ankle height.

-Let's go.- Martin whispered after a few moments of silence.

-Oh God...- Cutter said to himself, terryfied of the small passage since he's claustrophobic.

When they passed through a tight passage and entered what was obviously a chamber, Nate instantly noticed a familiar symbol across the room. A circle with a triangle and three arrows coming out of the triangle's bottom side. It was an alchemy sign he read about once but he couldn't remember what did the book say. He has taken out his phone and photographed the wall while everyone else were exploring the chamber, looking for the stone and any other kind of treasure.

Nate noticed another hole in the stone next to the mysterious alchemy symbol, this time much bigger than the ones which triggered the mechanism. He pulled in his hand, hoping that nothing will bite it off. When he palpated a small rock and a paper under his palm, he felt both relieved and excited as he extracted it out.

-I think I found it.- he whispered and got everyone's attention.

-Unbelievable.- Sully was stunned just like Cutter.

Nate was indeed holding the famous Philosopher's stone in his hand, while the paper was already hidden in his pocket. The small rock was illuminating a blue brilliance, enlightening everything and everyone inside the chamber. It felt liberating holding such a powerful, meaningful and significant item in his hands. Nate was rapturous and thrilled by simply holding it.

-Let me see it.- Martin hurriedly approached him and carefully grabbed the stone. – 's it. Gentlemen, we found it.- he bodefully smiled at his men.

In a split second, all six of Martin's mercenaries were pointing their shotguns at Sully, Cutter and Nate who were caught by a surprise. Just when they thought they're dealing with a good guy for once. Martin himself turned to Nate with a gun pointed at his head as he placed the stone in his pouch. The boys instantly placed arms above their heads, after Nate loudly sighed and Sully got to say _I told you so_, again.

-Throw your weapons over here.- one of Martin's men commanded.

Nate pulled out of the bag his gun and a pocket knife, while Cutter threw his knife right in front of a man's feet. Sully was the only one who left his weapon back in their car.

-Honesty time anyone?- Martin humorously said. –No, I won't give the Elixir to my goddamn government. I will be the most powerful man on Earth with that possesion. And yes, I will leave you here to die, just like I did with Lara.

-You selfish, spiteful son of a bitch...- Sully wasn't quite in the mood for devising good, hurtful insults. –Has it ever occurred to you that immortality isn't the only outcome of the Elixir?

- I'm already half way there and nothing devastating for the world and people happened. Still, unlike the three of you, I won't stay trapped in here and test my luck in this doubtful cave.

-You have no idea what's waiting for you with the last two clues!- Cutter desperately stated.

- I don't think an old book from Siberia and water from an ancient well in Egypt will bring us more trouble than this stone.- he knew they would die today so telling them where the last two clues are located was appropriate. –As soon as I leave this chamber with the stone, a curse will be triggered with you trapped inside.

-Then let's make sure you don't get out.- Chloe's prepotent, almost conceited voice sounded from the passage as she was pointing her shotgun on Martin. –Long time no see, Blacksmith. Though, last time we met you were a good guy.

Cutter, Nate and Sully worriedly exchanged looks as they were surprised that Chloe knew their new enemy. Martin's mercenaries were now pointing their weapons at Chloe and the boys.

-Good timing.- Sully said and smiled to her.

-Ah, Chloe Frazer. Beautiful as always.- Martin heave a sigh. –Working with these mucks, I assume. Too bad they will die just like your friend Lara.

The boys had again another reason to be worried and curious about this whole situation.

-I'm not so sure about it, darling.- Lara walked out of the passage, stood next to Chloe and exchanged looks with both Martin and Nate. –Let them go and give me the clock and the stone.

She was wearing her beige shorts, gray top and black boots while her chestnut hair was tied in a ponytail, with a few wisps over her face.

-So badass.- Cutter whispered as he glanced at his friends and then Lara.

-Should've expected you to be alive.- he knew he would regret not shooting at her when he had the chance. –It's two guns against seven, Lara. Do you really think you'll get out of here just like you escaped that island?

-Shut up, do what she says and tell your dogs to back off.- Chloe ominously said, knowing that Lara hates when someone mentions that island.

-Or what? You've always been all bark and no bite, Chloe.- Martin said without overthinking. –Now throw the guns or I'll kill him.- he pointed his gun back at Nate who was seriously tired of people threatening to kill him.

-Told you we should wait until they get outside.- Lara whispered as they both throw their weapons to one of the mercenaries.

-Okay, I've had enough.- Cutter said and punched one of the mercs in the head, making him fall unconscious.

In all the commotion that followed, Martin was able to shoot only once. Cutter was instantly joined by Nate, Chloe and Lara who attacked other five of them, giving Martin the perfect opportunity to escape the chamber unnoticed since everyone was too busy fighting his mercs.

He ably approached the passage and insensibly squeezed through it. The only mistake he did was not closing the passage behind him. When Martin reached his van, after noticing all of the mercs who waited outside were dead, he realized this is a start of huge strife between him and his new enemies.

Back inside the cave, Nate, Lara and the rest successfully managed to beat up all mercs that were left by Martin. Soon after they realized he was gone, the level of water started lowering again.

-We will talk about all this when we get out.- Nate pointed a finger at Chloe. -C'mon Sully, we gotta flank!- he turned to his old friend only to find him laying on the floor, with his arms covering a wound on the side of his stomach. –Shit! Sully no!

-Why do I always get shot?- he desperately squealed when the boys lifted him up.

-Something's not right here!- Lara worriedly said as she was nervously walking around the chamber. –The curse was supposed to be triggered already.

-Maybe she's on the shore leave.- Nate sarcastically said.

Lara ignored Nate's brash personality and laid her palms on the stone which was now hot and slightly frickering. She also noticed few fresh cracks next to her hands that were evaporating almost unbearable heat. That made her quite upset.

-Lava...- she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her. –We gotta move fast!

As soon as they ran out of the chamber, stone walls completely cracked and let the lava inside, melting the dead bodies and destroying everything that was able to be destroyed. Luckily for them, they made it out alive before the lava reached them, but another surprise was waiting them outside. Martin was already driving in the van when he triggered bombs attached to the rest of his vehicles and Sully's rented car.

When the bombs detonated, the explosion vigorously threw them away from destroyed vehicles into the trees.

-Well, we didn't exactly dodge that bullet.- Chloe humorously said.

-I'm laughing my ass off.- Sully sarcastically answered her back, between silent and painful moaning.

-Everyone alright?- Lara anxiously said as she helped Chloe to get up.

-I'm gonna kill that bastard.- Cutter said to himself as he almost tripped over a car hood.

-What's up with you, Nate? Cat got your tongue?- Chloe asked him since he was quite silent during the whole quarrel down in the cave.

-I'm not the one who's acting fishy all day. How the hell do you know that dandy?!

-Well if you weren't on your honeymoon two years ago when I was calling for your help, you'd know how!

-Oh yeah, blame it on my marriage. It's not like it worked out or something...

-HEY!- Lara crossly shouted at them. –I'm sure both of you need answers but first we have to help your friend. C'mon, I parked my car away from this place, where Martin and his mercs couldn't find it.


	3. Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

During a three hour long drive towards Lisbon, the capital city of Portugal, Lara patched up Sully's wound, Cutter unsuccessfully tried getting anything out of Chloe and Nate continued being quiet, occasionally staring at Lara and Chloe, wondering how, when and where they met.

-Spit it out.- Chloe finally said when she saw Nate's concerned look in the rearview mirror. –I know you want to.

-What, you read minds now too?- he roughly spoke. –How do you guys know each other?

-Long story...- Chloe said on purpose, trying to irritate him even more.

-We met two years ago.- Lara interrupted. –I was in London trying to find a map containing the locations of the Elixir and its clues and I accidentally stumbled upon her looking for the exact same thing.

-I realized the man who paid me to get it was trying to abuse its power so I joined Lara in order to hide it somewhere safe.- Chloe continued. –That's when I met Martin too.- she sighed. –See kiddo, I told you he's no good but you had to do it your way! Look where that brought us.

-God, not this again.- Lara glanced at Nate who was interestingly observing their quarrel. –How could I know he's the bad guy?

-Ladies... please. I have a headache.- Sully hulkingly held his head and whined just before Chloe tried to respond.

-Well, it is what it is. We have to stop him before he gets the third clue or we're screwed, just like the rest of humanity.- Chloe said without her cheerful attitude.

-What do you mean 'the rest of humanity'? I thought he'll just, y'know, become immortal.- Nate confusedly said.

Lara worriedly looked at Chloe through the rearview mirror, not knowing it's safe to share that information with Nate. She didn't know him or his friends and her instincts told her not to talk about it, but Chloe's careless nod made Lara think differently.

Instead of answering Nate, Lara asked for a cell phone, which made him a bit angry since he hated being ignored. Still, he offered her his phone hoping she'll answer him as soon as she's done with the call.

-Hey Sam...- Lara whispered and a second later everyone heard happy shouting through the phone. –Calm down, I missed you too. Look, I had an expedition near Sierra Grande ridge and something happened... I'm near Lisbon and one of my friends is hurt. I need to get to the hospital but I also need a place to stay over night.- everyone quietly listened, trying to hear what is Sam talking about. –Yes, I know you owe me one but... It's not because... Okay, I'll meet you there.

Lara remembered that Sam wanted to spend some time staying at her parents' place in Portugal and since she had nowhere to go, she decided to give it a shot and ask if she could bunk over.

-Chloe, type in the GPS 'hospital de Egas Moniz'. That's where I'll leave you guys.

-Now wait a second!- Chloe rebelled. –You're not planning on going after that moron alone, are you?!

-This was my expedition and I'm getting it back. You have nothing to do with it.

-Actually, our friend was shot by that idiot so technically we do have something to do with it.- Nate joined the Chloe's side. –Also, I'm deadly interested in the outcome of everything.

-Yeah, and we don't exactly want a demented freak to drink the elixir.- Cutter sounded off too. –Plus, he's got all those mercs securing his ass. You couldn't deal with that alone.

-If I had a dollar for every time I got shot...- Sully started complaining again, dissatisfied with the fact that he's going to a hospital.

-I don't need your help.- Lara confidently answered back.

-Hey kiddo... You scratch my back and I scratch yours, remember?- Chloe reminded her what they've been through before. –We started this together, we're finishing it together too.

-Okay, now I'm seriously interested in how you met! You did not tell me everything!

-Everything in its time, Nate.- Chloe calmed him down. –Do we have a deal, Lara?

-Yes... We do.- she sighed, knowing she'll regret this. –But I'm not responsible if any of them die.

-You obviously don't know who you're dealing with.- Cutter jokingly said and winked at Nate.

After they left Sully against his will in the hospital, saying he was accidentally shot by a hunter, they went to garage to meet up with Sam. She was already there waiting for them next to her yellow convertible. Once she recognized Lara in the distance, she happily ran towards her and shared a friendly hug after almost a year of not seeing each other.

-I was hoping we'd meet up in normal circumstances!- Sam excitingly said as she glanced at new faces. –But I guess this is the new normal to you, right?

-Yeah, well I am longing for more adventures.

-That was NOT an adventure, smartass. More like a nightmare.- looking back to what she's been through on that island, Sam completely moved on and left it in her past. –So will you introduce me to your friends?

-Well, you remember Chloe Frazer, right?

-Who could forget her?- Sam smiled and shaked hands with her.

-I'll take that as a compliment.

-I wouldn't.- Nate humorously said through a fake cough.

He got serious when Chloe shoot him with her ireful look.

-And this is Nathan Drake and...

-Charlie Cutter. Prazer em conhecer você!- Cutter interrupted Lara, took Sam's hand and kissed it.

-When did this smartass get all polite and classy?- Nate pointed at his friend and curiously looked at Chloe.

-Same time you stopped cracking jokes 24/7.- she answered him impudently.

-Well, we can obviously skip the formalities now. You all look like death and you definitely aren't smelling better. Get in your car, I'll show you the way to my house.- Sam sat behind the wheel. –Then you'll tell me all about your little expedition.

It took them 20 minutes to get there. The mansion was in the suburban place near Lisbon, right on the coast of the Atlantic ocean. It seemed like a dream home to them, but she was more than used to it, almost bored. Spacious, stone fenced courtyard surrounded a giant mansion with a beige facade and dark red roofing tiles. A gravel path lead from the entrance of the courtyard to the mansion, offering six parking lots.

Once they got out of their cars, Sam immediately introduced them to the luxurious interior of her home and showed them where are the bathrooms placed. It was already dark outside after all of them were finally done showering. Sam didn't plan on having any guests, though her parents were on the other continent, so she ordered a pizza delivery. Chloe and Lara dressed up in her clothing while Nate and Cutter got jeans and sweaters from her father's closet.

-Well, I dressed you up and fed you. I think I deserve an explanation of what happened today.- Sam said after she finished her first slice of pizza.

-It all started two weeks ago. Martin tried to kill me and today he almost killed their friend. He wants to find the elixir I talked you about and abuse its power. He's planning on consuming it.- Lara bitterly said as she grabbed a slice too, placed on a leather couch next to Chloe.

-Whoa, wait! YOUR Martin?- Sam waited for Lara to nod her back. –Dammit Lara, I told you he was no good. Never go for historians! They're as bad as they are boring.

-Why can't you all just say 'we told you so' and stop reminding me how bad I am at choosing my boyfriends?- she sarcastically stated.

-You better prepare yourself 'cause it will continue for the next couple of years.- Nate warned her since he already had some experience in that field.

-Anyways, you said there's more to it than immortality.- Cutter reminded Chloe of what she started talking about few hours earlier.

-Finding the third clue will be a piece of cake for Martin since he knows the exact location, but finding the fourth one is complicated.- Lara started talking instead of her. –The third one is an alchemy book Nicolas Flammel used to have in his possession. It is located in a small town between Moscow and Vladivostok near the Trans-Siberian railway. The fourth one is actually an ancient well located in the ruins of an abandoned city in the Egyptian part of the Sahara desert.

-Count of St Germain went there to die. Same place where he found the well many years before. It is said that he locked himself in an underground chamber full of gold, gems and diamonds and a priceless treasure that is the mentioned well.- Chloe continued.

-I'm liking it so far.- Cutter happily mumbled and smiled with his full mouth.

-How the hell did he die if he was immortal?- Nate knew something was amiss.

-That chamber is allegedly guarded by ancient warriors of unknown origin. First time our beloved Count discovered the well, he escaped them and left all of his companions behind. The warriors attacked as soon as he touched the well.- Lara reluctantly reminded herself how she found the map and Count's diary. -He blocked the entrance with curses, traps and countless mechanisms. The mysterious thing is, hundreds of people died in Kairo that day due to a vigorous storm that appeared out of nowhere. Same thing happened when he came back to lock himself in.

-Okay, not cool.- Cutter lost the grin on his face. –But those gems, diamonds and gold are still having my full attention.

-Count was unhappy with his immortal life. Though he could live forever, he couldn't spend it with the one he loves, he couldn't share the promised glory of eternal life.- Lara felt a bit sad for him.

-Essentially, he was a man who had everything... and nothing.- Nate added as he took another slice of pizza.

-So anyway, if we're lucky enough we could overtake Martin and his mercs while they're still in Siberia.- Chloe stated. –And if we're not, we better prepare for a rough fight with those ancient assholes.

-Both sound very attracting but I'm glad I'm not in your skin right now.- Sam worriedly looked at Lara. –Can I help somehow?

-Actually, you can. Check out what is the earliest flight to Moscow tomorrow morning.- Lara said and Sam gladly approached her laptop on the other side of the room.

-Let me get one thing straight, mates.- Cutter spoke after a few minutes of silence. –If the bastard somehow passes all the curses and snares and opens the chamber, after we deal with warriors, can we take the treasure?

-Well, that is one of the reasons why we started the expedition. The UK government would hide the clues and secure the chamber with the well and we would take the treasure.- Lara said. –But Martin wants both.

After Sam booked four tickets for Moscow around midnight, everyone decided it was finally the right time to sleep. Everyone but Lara. So much has happened in the last few weeks, it was almost unbearable for her. She was getting along in the past two years without anyone's help or support, though she had many offers. She finally managed to learn how to live without a father figure. Without Roth. Also it made her immensely angry, being left to die by the one who has supposedly loved her. The only thing she could do now to ease the pain and anger was to stop him in his intentions. Lara knew she can't do it alone, though. She was somewhat glad to have Chloe, Nate and Cutter helping her.

-Time difference or you're just too psyched?- Nate approached Lara on the balcony where she was sitting and gazing at the night sky.

Nate was still awake 'cause he was pretty worried about Sully. He got shot for the hundredth time and almost died again. That slightly started torturing him. He knew Sully can take care of himself but a man of his age wasn't supposed to go on expeditions like that. It just wasn't safe. Not anymore.

-Just overthinking about everything that happened.

-You don't have to torture yourself. We have a good chance here. I mean, he doesn't know about the warriors, right?

-He does but he chooses not to believe in them.- she deeply sighed. –He didn't go through what I did so I can't judge him.

-I'm guessing this is a bad time to ask what happened to you.- he gave up from his objective.

-Well we didn't exactly have some spare time to get to know each other, though I did hear a lot about you.- she reminded herself of the time when Chloe described one expedition she had with Nate and Sully.

-Whatever she said, it's not true.- Nate jokingly said and laughed, as he sat next to her. –Can't say the same for you.- he didn't know anything about her, but did hear about her parents disappearing.

-I don't think I know myself well enough to tell you anything.- she said recklessly, not caring what she's saying to someone who was still just a stranger for her. -Not anymore.

-What do you mean?- Nate confusedly gazed at her.

-Being on that island, it changed me. Completely. I've lost my friends, someone who has been just like a father to me... To make things worse, something I could never imagine to be true was real and even more terrifying than I thought. Suddenly, all myths and legends I've ever heard of got a brand new meaning. Knowing most of them might be realistic makes me chill to the bone.

-I don't doubt being on a stranded island, fighting against everything and constantly trying to survive changed you. As far as the legends coming to a realization, you'll get used to it eventually. I literally freaked out the first time.

-I bet you did.- she jokingly said and gazed back at him. –What was it?

-They were called the Descendants. All in all, Spanish colonists infected by a virus and turned into zombies. What about you?

-Wow.- she sighed. –Stormguards. Samurai humanoids who were sworn to protect the Sun Queen of Yamatai. She was also still alive in a decaying body and one madman wanted to transfer her soul into Sam's body.

-Okay, tell me more.- he interestingly said and spent the night discussing adventures with Lara, instead of sleeping.


End file.
